


斗兽

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 狼人双A决斗，获胜者可以将对方标记成专属Omega





	斗兽

**Author's Note:**

> 狼人双A决斗，获胜者可以将对方标记成专属Omega

00  
他重重跌落在斗兽场尘土飞扬的地上，被捏住咽喉，呼吸困难，浑身疼痛，动弹不得。血与泪模糊了他的视线，也模糊了自上而下的那道灼热视线。他头昏脑涨，思绪却飘回那个大雪纷飞的夜晚，哭成包子的幼兽抽噎着被抱在怀里，只能眼巴巴地凝视一簇焰金背影消失在远处茂密的针叶林中。深夜，他溜出门，想要寻找一串零星而孤独的梅花脚印，却发现它们早已被风雪抹去，失了踪迹。

 

01  
这是个还存留这诸神、精灵、迷信和魔法的年代。人类的文明已星火般燃起，但还未涉及森林和海洋的腹地，它们依然属于大地的生灵。然而随着精灵们的西行，古老种族的力量式微，领地不断缩减，很多精怪化出人形，混入了人类社会。他们被留守的同类视为叛徒，被警告再不能回到故乡的土地。

松本润屏气凝神地匍匐在草丛中，柔软的肉垫踩着湿滑蓬松的苔藓，指爪已经弹出。不远处，一群身形健硕的驼鹿正在悠闲吃草，鲜嫩的幼鹿寸步不离地跟着雌兽，它们丝毫没意识到死神正在靠近。最棘手的是那头高大的头领，正警惕而又傲慢地摇晃着头顶繁复而宽厚的冠角。被那家伙顶一下可不好受，松本这么想着，觉得左侧腹的伤口又火辣辣地疼痛起来。

现在不是分心的时候，他又向前挪动了少许，猛然一跃而起。鹿群受惊，四散开来。松本左奔右突，瞄准了一只因为惊慌而跑错方向的幼崽，他四爪张开，将引以为傲的锋利犬齿刺入纤细脖颈。

松本甩了甩厚重的皮毛，慢慢变回一个体态修长的年轻男子。刚想拎着自己难得的战利品回巢，猛然瞳孔一紧。是他疏忽了，连日的狩猎令他筋疲力竭，无暇顾及母鹿和头领的反扑，他仓皇回头，只见两只驼鹿已倒在血泊之中，很快咽了气。几只被鲜血染红的成年苔原狼正注视着他，幽幽的兽瞳在灰暗下的夜色中如同鬼火闪烁。

“你抓你的，我拿我的，这不犯规吧？”沉默半晌，松本叹了口气，率先出声。

“确实不犯规。”为首的公狼不知何时也变为一个高大男子，他邪佞地扫了两眼松本，道貌岸然地开了口：“但松本先生，您脚下应该是我管辖的领地吧，这我是否能看做是挑衅的行为呢？”

“你在说什么梦话”松本有些愤怒，“这里是我氏族的土地。”

“哈哈哈，因为这方圆数十里都没闻到松本先生的气味，我有些记不清了呢。”男人嬉皮笑脸，四周的群狼也发出嗤笑。

“田中，你到底想怎样？”松本捏紧了拳头。他的附近冒出了两匹年轻的公狼，他们背毛直竖，喉咙内滚动着低沉的吼声。

“哈哈，我不急，松本先生，满月的决斗场上，你和你的氏族，注定都是我的。”田中抛了个媚眼，和部下带着丰收猎物消失在黑暗里。

松本长舒一口气，耸起的双肩垂下来，显得有些懊丧：“菊池，佐藤，收获如何？”

“松本先生，我们办事不利，只有两只兔子......”一只年轻的公狼耸拉着双耳，将尾巴夹在腿间。

“算了，先回去吧。”松本摆摆手，又捡起幼鹿，向家迈出沉重的步伐。

不远处的高崖上，一只健壮的成年公狼巍然独立，它不寻常的金色眼眸静静地追寻着着松本一行，直到其化为一撮黑点。

 

02  
一处偏僻的丛林之间，稀疏错落着几座房屋。任凭窗外风雪呼啸，屋内却是暖意融融，一个圆脸男子正安静地半坐在床上翻着漫画，壁炉内的柴火噼啪，他伸了伸懒腰，又有些睡意了。

只闻“啪”得一声，门打开了，一蓬毛团连蹦带跳朝他扑来。大野毫不在意地被巨兽压在身下，宠溺地撸起了兽脸和下巴，没有犬科动物能抵挡如此直面的爱抚，巨狼很快软成一滩，它扭了扭身躯，变回了那个有着纤细腰肢的男人。

“小润回来了。”年长男子的面包脸和气地皱成一团，任凭松润小猫般蜷在他身旁，多年过去了，松本虽然外表变得帅气冷峻，但私下还是改不了和兄弟撒娇的坏习惯。

“大野桑，今天有鹿肉哦！”松润跳下床，利索地围上围裙。

“小润真厉害啊，狼单打独斗很难捕获大型猎物呢。”

“只是幼鹿而已......”松润强撑的轻快泄了气，变得愁苦起来，“要不是我的鲁莽，大野桑也不会被捕兽夹夹住，我们也不会落到现在这副捉襟见肘的局面......”

大野似乎能看见他那双无精打采的兽耳，忙换了话题：“不是小润的错啦。说起来打听到nino的消息了吗？”

松润变得更丧气了：“最后的消息是往北面去了。那是岛田家的领地吧？”

“nino那么聪明，他会没事的。”两人面面相觑，大野斟酌着措辞，艰难开了口：“小润，要不我们暂时先离开这里，先去人类的城市居住一会，翔君也去了，我们说不定能找到他......”

“尼尼会回来的。”松润兀地打断大野智，脸冷了下来：“我知道尼桑是不想让我参加满月的决斗吧，但田中如今步步相逼，这是我们祖辈留下的土地，你叫我怎么能......”他复又轻叹一声：“......我去做饭了。”

大野无言看着摔门而去的松本，垂下了脸。

 

03  
满月的夜晚是狼人们最兴奋的时刻，而万圣节月的血月则是他们一年之中的庆典。不同的氏族聚到一起，用獠牙和拳头决定领地归属。然而这不仅仅是暴力竞赛，也是一场狼群中只有Alpha才能参加的竞技，胜利者会获得将手下败将标记为眷属的权利，虽然诱惑巨大，但失败的代价也是惨重的。不光要失去土地和自由身，而且很可能要接受给仇人产崽的命运了。

松本润当然知道田中和其他三教九流之辈闪烁眼神中的轻佻代表了什么。当他还是只被父母抱在怀中观战的幼兽，便时不时受到不怀好意的骚扰，那时他的翔君会龇牙咧嘴把人恐吓回去，其实自己也不过是豆大狼崽。不过现在的松本已经不是吐着奶泡的幼崽，当他第六次将体格比他壮实一圈的肌肉男粗暴地撂倒在地，场外的奚落、取笑和不屑纷纷变为了惊叹与崇拜，狼是慕强的动物，此刻只遵循兽性本能。躺倒在地的肌肉男满目爱心，已彻底被松本的力量和技巧折服。

“我不会标记你，起来吧。”松本拍了拍身上的灰，绅士地将肌肉男拉起，径直无视了他一脸失望的落魄表情。

“还有谁来挑战？”松本环视四周，他有张漂亮的中性脸蛋，是多少雄性在夜深时不可告人的情色幻想，然而这脸蛋下却隐藏着迅捷无比的狩猎凶器，一时间他眉宇之间的戾气震慑了所有在场的兽类，竟无人敢应战。

田中在台下坐立不安，他没料到松本的本事，却又觉得摘下这朵危险的带刺玫瑰是种极致的浪漫，左右的小弟怂恿不停，他心一横，脱掉了上衣，露出引以为豪的饱满肌肉。

他在一片呼声中迎了上去。

 

04  
当樱井携带着一身血腥赶到斗兽场，松本正将他锋利的指甲刺入台上某个倒霉蛋的双肩。他皱了皱眉，松本是爱干净的，但不知为何对这位格外下了重手，狼人在满月只要不受致命伤都能很快恢复。台下完全沸腾起来，在樱井左侧的年轻公狼挥舞着双手，兴奋地上蹿下跳：“松本先生太帅了！连续干倒7个！今年说不定我们能分到点更大的领地。”

“你是谁？”樱井问。

年轻公狼意识到身边的陌生人是在询问自己，冷不防吓了一跳，他毕恭毕敬回答道：“我叫菊池风磨，是台上这位松本先生的氏族......不对，其实族长大野智先生今年没有参加角斗，是由松本先生代劳的。”

“是么。”樱井盯着台上暴戾的松本，他的手穿透了那人的左肩，松本随意将哀嚎的对手甩倒在地，左脚用力踩上那倒霉蛋的脸。喷溅的血液沾到了他的左脸，将这头美丽的凶兽化为地狱的鬼魅，在场上昏黄的灯光下透出一种朦胧的性感来，散发着危险和迷人的气味。

樱井陶醉地深吸了口气，他的嗅觉尤为灵敏，甚至能分清台上美人身上的血污都来自哪个山头，当然他也觉察到松本并非毫发无伤，他的左腿被人抓出三道口子，不过被其完美隐藏在了别人的血迹之下。

“还有谁！”月光的魔力使松本暴躁起来，他一脚踹开地上的躯体，汗液和血液糊了一脸，他有些难受，迫切想要结束这一切。

“我。”樱井翔开了口。

 

05  
松本润在看到樱井翔的那一瞬就缩紧了瞳孔。他无言地看着樱井逆着光向他走来。慢条斯理地脱去了上衣，露出伤痕累累的胸膛，新的血腥味弥漫开，场内的兴奋值瞬间达到顶峰。

“他疯了吗？”佐藤慌忙去问坐在台下的大野，却见其一反常态，提起了十二分的精神，不安的眼神盯着那位刚来的陌生人。

“你怎么了？”松本观察着樱井身上的伤口，摇了摇头，“我拒绝你的挑战，你不是这里的狼，没有上台的资格。”

“我刚摆平了岛田那的斗兽，所以严格上来说我已经是北山的主人了，现在我有挑战资格了吗？”樱井看着松本，咧出一个坏笑，“而且润打了那么多场，我不能占润便宜啊。”

松本咽了口唾沫，他紧盯着樱井壮实的肱二头肌，也脱掉了上衣，露出略显瘦削的身体和纤细的腰肢，随着他的衣物落到地面，场内传来此起彼伏的抽气和咽口水的声音。

“润是要使美人计嘛”樱井的荤话才说到一半，差点没接住松本飞来的一拳，力道比想象中大，但不足以克制他。樱井将计就计，攥住松本的手腕将其拖了过来，松本冷不防被拽得一个趔趄，他很快调整重心，伸出五指直奔樱井的面门，樱井翔倒抽一口气，连忙放开了他。

两人相视而立，樱井的脸上多了两道血痕，新鲜的红色沿着他棱角分明的脸型滴落到汗渍渍的胸肌上，他的眼神变了。

松本不及多想，再次攻向樱井，在距离拉近的瞬间一把扣住他的后颈，可惜力道不够，樱井轻易地将他甩开。松本转变体式，借力钳住他的双肩，膝盖重击他的腹部，樱井闷哼一声，在松本有些诧异的眼神下硬接下这招，只是一个恍惚，松本便被樱井抱住，狠狠砸向地面，台下的众狼目瞪口呆地看着两人绞缠在一起，寂静无声。

松本润被砸得眼冒金星，脑壳里也轰鸣起来，一股熟悉而又炽热的感觉袭向他的后颈，他瞬间明白了樱井借着挑战他幌子背后的真实目的，他四爪抓地，长啸出声。一道亮丽的银白毛发从后颈龙蛇般沿着脊柱蜿蜒到深陷的尾骨，色情至极，樱井忍不住喉间一紧。

他被兽爪抛到了半空，要不是及时变出指爪，此时恐怕已站不起来。樱井翔啐出一口血沫，眼前的男子不复存在，只见一头银色巨狼弓着背，嘴唇皱起，门牙外露，向他凶狠地咆哮着。

兽化你可就彻底没胜算啦。樱井翔装模作样地叹了口气，金色的毛发沿着脊背伸展而出。

 

06  
两只巨兽正伏低身体，低吼着围着对方缓慢转圈，肉掌之间刀刃般的利爪轻扬起场上的沙土。众狼方才刚惊叹于他们熟悉的银色邻居矫健而优美的体态，瞬间又被它对面的狼彻底吸引，那匹美丽的野兽甚至比松本要大上一圈，罕见的金色毛皮泛着威严的光泽，使其整只兽都笼罩在一层神秘却又狂野的金黄光晕之中，四肢鼓动的肌腱和筋骨压抑着可怕的力量。他甚至不像只狼，更接近于一只发怒的雄狮，与之相比，松本更像是只初出茅庐的狗崽，形势很是不利。

菊池和佐藤紧张地站了起来，却被大野拦住了。他目光锐利，嘴唇抿成一条细线。阿尔忒弥斯在上，古老的月光魔咒激活了他们血脉中禁制，兽化意味着台上的决斗从玩乐性质的比赛升级为二人之间的生死契约，失败者只有被标记或是死亡两个选择。

血月当空，松本浑身燃烧着一股颤栗的兴奋，他们都闻到了彼此血的味道。樱井感受着体内奔涌的魔力，他望入银狼冷酷的紫色瞳仁里，那充斥着愤怒、不解、紧张，还有一闪而逝的轻蔑。兽化后的松本更快了，当他电光石火般扑来时，樱井眼中只留下一道残影，靠着本能才堪堪避过。对方的爪牙擦过他耳边时带起的风声让他回想起那个寒冷而晴朗的冬日早晨，他和松本一边观摩狩猎，一边在雪地里追逐奔跑。松本力量不如他，但灵巧得多，他们带着嬉戏性质翻滚打闹，任凭对方的钝齿在身上留下浅淡痕迹。多年来他蛰伏在人类社会摸爬滚打，被拘束在理智的皮囊里，不能在月光下嗥叫，不能放任自己撕咬，如今他珍爱的宝物撕开他的皮肉，他感到痛苦，却又享受着这无与伦比的纯粹快乐。没有什么能够再束缚他，他归来了，他要夺回他所爱的一切，他的故乡、他的土地、他的家人。

金色的巨兽不断被银狼划出细小伤口，他们互相撕扯着，彼此的皮毛都血迹斑斑。直到现在，他仍不如松本敏捷，而松本亦不能对他造成实质性的伤害。持久战使得松本的体力将要燃烧殆尽，速度渐慢。樱井抓住时机，利齿直奔他早瞄准好的弱点。

松本润只觉得后肢一痛，随即失去了知觉，他受伤的左腿被狠狠咬住，须臾之间，他失去平衡，被樱井压倒在地。松本气急败坏，慌乱地挥舞着指甲去挠樱井，却被其死死压制着，樱井颌骨开阖，深然白齿紧扣着他剧烈滚动的脆弱咽喉。当全场爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫声时，一股冰凉的绝望攥住了松本无助的内心，他输了。

 

07  
松本润拖着伤腿，在雪地中艰难前行。半小时前，当他崩溃地听闻樱井翔不打算杀死他的决定时，便不管不顾地挣脱了束缚，抛下会场，奔入黑暗的森林之中。风雪愈发猛烈，寒风如刀般割在他的伤口上，狼人唾液中的魔力令他颤抖，契约开始生效了。他后颈上那个新鲜的伤口还汩汩冒着献血，樱井翔还未来得及完全标记他，这样也好，松本巴不得雪下得更大一些，好让樱井几日后发现他毒发身亡的尸体，也好过当一个整日下体流着水求操的废物。

纵使风雪让足迹变得难以追寻，但对樱井翔来说，找到跛着条腿的伴侣并不是那么困难，不如说，被临时标记的松本简直像块刚烤好冒着香气的小牛排。

银狼眼中的气愤转为无奈，他歇斯底里朝樱井咆哮：“你卑鄙！我不愿意！”

“润，恪守族规的你，应该要比我这个叛徒更服从契约的结果。”樱井扣着爪子，笑得温柔而残忍。

“我们再打一架。”松本晕晕乎乎，站立不稳，自暴自弃地谈起条件，“在万全状态下，等我......”还未说完，他身体一轻，意识随即陷入黑暗。

“没有再一次。”樱井翔化为人型，轻柔地抱起了昏过去的伴侣，眼神暗了下来，稳健地朝着氏族的领地走去。

 

08  
等到睁开眼睛，松本润发现自己已经躺在了自家屋内的床上，壁炉内烧得正旺，还烤着两只肥美的羊腿，他的伤口都止了血，像是被妥善处理过。一转头，樱井翔那张欠揍的大脸就近距离出现在眼前，带着势在必得的笑容。松本一惊，才发现自己的双手背在脑后，已被铁链和镣铐固定在床头。

松本气不打一处来，他撇开了目光，将樱井视为空气。

樱井翔注视着这个被捆在床上气鼓鼓的包子，笑意更深。松本长大了，他的外表好似拒人千里，但内里还是和小孩子一样，拼命掩藏秘密，却不知小表情已经将心思暴露得彻底。望着那可以号令狼群的危险凶兽，樱井却觉得他和虚张声势的幼猫一样可爱，是不是Alpha对自己的专属Omega都有一层爱怜的滤镜呢？想到这里，樱井翔的心仿佛淋上了糖霜一样甜。他不再掩饰，爬到松润的两腿之间，抬起了他的左腿，仔细舔吻起了伤口。

松本润的脸不争气的红了，他没法再装作无视樱井，想要抽回左腿，却又被紧紧攥住脚踝，只得嗫嚅着开了口：“......放开我。”

“不行，因为第一次可能有些痛苦，我只是不想让你受伤。”樱井委婉地答道。

松本又气了：“我不想成为你的......”他面颊上红色更深，生硬地止住话头。

樱井看着松本游离的眼神，心底的阴暗面得意起来。在松本失去意识的时候，他已经好好舔舐过松本的伤口，狼人的唾液本身就带着魔力，对于他们的眷属更是甜蜜的毒药，此刻已经渗入了松本的神魂之中，他的情绪和思考都被身前的Alpha牵动，已身处陷阱之中。

“是润先兽化让我没有选择的”樱井眨无辜的大眼，压至松本身前，“我不希望润死，难道说，润希望我死在你面前吗？”

“不！”松本急忙回答道，冷不丁对上樱井翔的眼神，望着那瞳孔底部毫不保留的诚恳和爱恋，他的内心开始动摇，“我不希望翔君死......”

上钩了。

“其实润也很想我吧”樱井翔捧住了松本的脸，逼迫他不把目光移开，“润有好几次背着族人偷偷溜到人类那里去找我吧？不然，床边的那本漫画是怎么回事？”

“不！那是尼尼......”

“说起来，我知道点二宫的消息。”樱井突然严肃起来。

“哥哥他现在在哪？有没有危险？”松本急切地问道，樱井凑在眼前也忘了回避。“二宫他受了点伤，我把他安置在我一个要好的兽医那里了，大概一周后就会回来。”樱井正色道：“我们固步自封，与世隔绝，已经落后人类一大截了，既然你败给了我，就该相信我，我不会让你们离开这里，但我们必须要和外界联系起来，与人类共存，才能把我们的血脉和传统，更好地延续下去。”

“详细的我以后再和你说，现在是享受的时间了。”樱井翔露出一个攻击性的笑容，衔住了松本的嘴唇。

得知了兄长平安的消息，松本润不知怎的安下心来，他毫无抵抗地摄入着Alpha自身的媚药，一旦放松了精神，肉欲便排山倒海地涌向四肢百骸，契约在他的血液中发挥着效力，正不断削弱着他曾为Alpha的抵触，将他慢慢改造成一个湿润的，准备好生育的爱巢。

“呜”樱井在他喘不过气时放开了他，两人唇间拉出一道长长的银丝，松本虽然羞赧，但他的本质是兽，挑起欲望就不可避免地变得坦率。他们的喘息粗重起来，气味变得浓郁，那是野兽荷尔蒙的味道。他们都意识到，身体开始发情了。

樱井俯身回到松润的两腿间，轻柔而又不容拒绝地脱下了松本的内裤，果不其然，他的阴茎已微微抬头，顶部涌出些许黏液。樱井怜爱地舔舐着柱身，又去亲吻拨弄底部的囊袋，再深深含入喉内。松本被这一连串的刺激击溃，他抛弃矜持，难耐地挺动起腰胯，唇间泄出幼兽嘤咛。他本身就有些奶音，这一叫更是销魂蚀骨，樱井只觉得头皮一紧，下意识用力吸吐，很快松本开始不自控地痉挛起来，樱井眼疾手快，立刻用手紧紧箍住根部。

“呜.......呜......”松本泪水涟涟，他摇晃着头，奶声奶气地央求樱井让他释放。

“现在不行。”樱井安抚着松本，解开了裤子，露出狰狞的性器，松本似乎能看到粗大的柱身上蒸腾勃发的热气，他神志不清，想要高潮，却碍于双手被缚，竟鬼使神差地伸出红舌。

樱井笑了，他凑近松本的脸，立刻被顺从地含住了。松本像舔食母乳般舔着怒张的龟头，吞咽着涌出的腺液，樱井不再忍耐，颤抖着插入了松本湿热的口腔。

耻毛扎在脸上有些痛痒，松本强忍着初次口交的不适与反胃感，努力转动着舌头，讨好口中的肉棒。近距离吸吐着樱井的男性气味，他只觉得本就不清明的脑壳内被搅成一团浆糊。

另一边樱井也爽得发麻，虽然松本时不时会用牙齿磕碰到他，但些许的疼痛让他涨得更大了，很快松本的吞咽变得困难。樱井只觉得后腿一湿，没想到松本竟然在含着他的途中就射了，大量的乳白体液喷溅到他的小腹和樱井的腿上，有些顺着股缝流下，在身下积成小小一滩。

樱井怕松本窒息，连忙拔了出来，只见松本还吐着舌头，涟水四溢，泪流满面，怕是做失了神。

“润、润？你没事吧？”樱井轻拍着松本的侧脸，等他慢慢恢复过来。

松本重新有了些神志，但仍深陷于爱欲之中。他不满地扭动着腰，将双手的铁链拽得铮铮作响，樱井怕他拉伤自己，连忙解开了绑缚，不等他解开镣铐，松本便迫不及待将还铐着的双手套在樱井颈后，讨要着亲吻。

是被做晕头了。樱井叹了口气，明显这一套操作对于雏鸟来说太过火了，但他很是受用。樱井奖励般吻上松本颤抖的睫毛，一手探至松本身下的小口，果不其然摸到一手晶莹黏腻。他不再忍耐，将自己深插到底。

松本的身体倏地一紧，又很快接受了侵犯，短暂的饱涨感过后，情欲重新占据了他的大脑。他感到体内开始一股股地涌出淫荡的爱液，瘙痒难耐，他需要他的伴侣去破开他体内的最深处，支配他，占有他。

樱井同样有些失控，他们都低估了契约的力量，想要去彻底标记的本能蛊惑着樱井，让他的动作不可抑制地变得粗暴，还好准备完毕的松本内里高热湿软，蠕动着吸附着他，不断分泌的淫液使抽插变得顺畅，松本扭着腰引他进得更深。樱井扣住松本的胯，手臂青茎暴起，他插弄地愈发急速，飞溅而出的体液在两人的结合处发出“啪啪”的水声。

“啊......嗯......”松本意乱情迷，彻底沦为快感的俘虏，本能叫嚣着让他去渴望更多，他也越发不知足。感到松本体内开始不规律地抽搐，樱井加紧马力，将自己扣入最深处，打开了结，将子孙精华全锁在了松本体内。

“嗯呜！”松本崩溃地后仰起头，这股陌生的不自控感令他惊恐，随后体内被撑开的痛楚让他不假思索地咬上樱井宽厚的肩膀。

“嘶......”樱井倒抽了口气，但遏制了自己反击本能，随松本的犬齿刺破他的皮肤，嵌入肌肉之中。等到标记完毕，樱井的肩头已经鲜血淋漓。他和松本都恢复了理智，松本歉疚地看着樱井受伤的肩膀，小心翼翼地舔舐起来。

樱井翔心里美滋滋的，松本心高气傲，但内心单纯，想必已经接受了他，但此时还是维护着他的面子，不要点破为好。感受着肩部的麻痒，被珍惜的温情溢满胸怀，樱井深吸口气，觉得他又要硬了。

“你怎么......又......”樱井那根还埋在松本体内，他明显感受到了变化，脸又红了起来。

“狼人的发情期一般要持续三天，润不会这么快就不行吧?”樱井一脸坏笑，松本被轻易激起了不必要的好胜心，他强撑精神，扭着腰将樱井含入深处。

 

09  
松本润自小便体质稍差，虽然长大后注意了强身健体，到底还是不如同辈的体力，更不及佼佼者如樱井翔，他们滚了几个来回松本便气喘吁吁，他软手软脚，精疲力竭地挂在樱井身上，身体如同在暴风雨夜航行的小船，被操得摇摇晃晃。

“停......一停......我没力气了......”松本喘着粗气，汗流浃背，像从水里捞出的一般。在又一次高潮后，他终于支撑不住，头顶的兽耳和身后的兽尾“砰”得一声冒了出来。

樱井放下了疲惫的伴侣，起身给他喂了些水，松本焉焉地半躺在床上，一双耳朵在头顶惬意地抖动，樱井被其不设防的可爱击中，他本想放松本休息一会，可发情中的Omega并不是那么容易摆平的，只是个回头的功夫，他敏感的嗅觉就捕捉到空气间的信息素又浓郁起来。松本紧咬下唇，眼神乱瞟，羞耻地不敢去看樱井。“润还是想要的吧。”樱井了然地笑了，伸手环住身下的伴侣，果然皮肤开始变得滚烫。

松本羞耻得几欲遁地，扯着哭腔：“都是你的错啦！我已经不想要......”

樱井笑得更欢: “润的尾巴不是这么说的哦。”

“！”松本这才意识到自己身后像小狗一样左右摇摆的欢腾短尾，脸刷得红了。他气鼓鼓地摁住自己的尾巴，“你不要这么不听话！很丢人......”

樱井翔再次被击中胸口，一阵热流涌入了下体，和心间。

他已彻底拥有他。

 

09  
半年后

一只银狼穿梭在矮丛之间，机警地观察着周围野生动物的痕迹，它的下腹显得有些圆润。

突然，又一只白狼带着一只漆黑的狼气冲冲地堵住了它，两狼一前一后将想要乱窜的银狼赶回了家。

松本润刚踏入家门，暴怒的小尖嗓就在耳旁炸裂：“有身孕的人知不知道保护自己！家里还囤着三只鹿，我们不缺越冬粮！”

松本的耳朵耸拉下来：“整天躺在家我的捕猎技术都要生锈了！”他乖巧坐正，可怜巴巴地看着二宫。

二宫受不了弟弟的可爱光波，火力转向另一头的黑狼：“O酱也是的！怎么不看好J！”

黑狼没选择变回人型，保持着装死状态。

“你们两个气死我好了！”二宫躺倒在地，夸张地呜咽起来，“我辛苦拉扯大的弟弟啊......还是这么不听话......”

松本捂住耳朵，二宫的集火对象最近说为了什么营养膳食均衡，跑去人类那里了，说是要去买些鱼虾水果什么的。这样一来，他和大野就遭了秧，他现在身体健硕，据说松本妈妈接近临盆还在捕捉驼鹿，他又是个雄性，肯定没什么大问题。

说好了出门三天，怎么还没回来。松本润郁闷地托住腮，想着要是樱井翔迟了约就好好打一架。他本就不甘愿被压在身下，无奈被绑定了，有时被戳着自尊心还会和樱井切磋，有邻里传他们不和，松本懒得去理，那叫特殊情趣。

想着想着，莫名又开始想念起那匹金狼来了。思即大半年前他们还要拼个你死我活，现在却安然组成了家庭，也是奇事一件，但历史车轮滚动，他们不能再停滞不前。樱井愿意去尝试，松本也愿意去追随他。

心底最深处，还是心甘情愿的。

可松本大概永远不会说出口，但即使不说，他觉得樱井也早明白了。松本望向窗外，抚了抚腹部。

 

新生命正在孕育。

 

END.

 

小彩蛋：

菊池：大哥好！  
樱井：（领导式拍肩）  
菊池：......大嫂好！  
松本：？？？！！！

可怜的菊池失去了大把尾巴毛。


End file.
